Fireworks
by Iceyicecream
Summary: It's kind of late to be writing about fireworks but I wanted to! Any who! Ryoma and Sakuno have been dating for some time yet...they've barely even started holding hands yet let alone kiss! What will happen tonight? Will they get further...or will something else happen between them? READ TO FIND OUT! T for language!


**Fireworks**

**One Shot!**

**By: Iceyicecream**

Ryoma and Sakuno have been going out for some time but they have barely even started holding hands yet alone kissing. Sakuno sighed. "What's wrong Sakuno-Chan?" Tomo asked her best friend.

Sakuno shook her head. "Ryoma-Kun and I haven't really been acting like a 'couple' and I'm kind of worried that he doesn't like me." Sakuno added with a sigh, "Besides, why would he want to go out with me?"  
"Hey! Remember that Ryoma-Sama was the one who asked you out!" Tomo said reassuring, "If he didn't like you, why did he ask you out in front of everyone."  
That was right, Ryoma had asked Sakuno out in front of everyone in school. Sakuno was so embarrassed and happy that all she could do was nod her head to his question.

**5 Months Ago**

Valentines had come around and not only where the girls giving chocolate but boys were too. Sakuno was being given chocolates left and right and her arms were getting sore from caring so much chocolate. She could have refused to take the chocolates but she was actually happy they wanted to give her chocolates. But in Ryoma's case…even if he refused with all his might girls would follow him and try to give him their chocolate. Soon the day had ended and Sakuno was walking with her arms full of chocolates when Ryoma came running towards her with a crowd of girls screaming behind him. Sakuno watched in amazement and saw that Ryoma was coming towards her. "Ryuzaki!" Ryoma yelled.

"Hai?" Sakuno said in reply when Ryoma ran behind her and grabbed tight to her shoulders.

"Stop chasing me already." Ryoma said in between pants, "I have a girlfriend."  
"EHHHHHHHH?" The girls screamed in shock, "Who?"  
Ryoma pointed to Sakuno. "EH?" Sakuno said in shock, "When did this happen?"  
Everyone was now watching in curiosity. Ryoma smirked. "Sakuno Ryuzaki will you become my girlfriend and be only mine?"  
Sakuno's face turned scarlet and she couldn't get the words out. "B-b-but why would you want to date a klutz like me?"

Ryoma scratched his head and a blush was also coming to his face. "Because I've liked you."  
That wasn't the answer that Sakuno was looking for but was happy that he did like her but…she didn't know if it was alright. What if guys that liked her started picking on Ryoma…which was highly unlikely but could happen. What if the girls started picking on Sakuno? She liked him of course but was it alright. "If you're worried about us getting bullied," Ryoma said, "I'll protect you."  
Sakuno looked up and smiled and nodded her head. Boys groaned and girls cried when they became a couple. Sempais just watched happily as their kohais were having a festival down at the school gate.

**Back To the Present**

"Why don't you ask Ryoma-Sama to watch the fireworks today?" Tomo asked.

"Eh?" Sakuno said confused, "There are fireworks tonight?"  
Tomo nodded her head, "Well in America I guess today is Independence Day and their lighting fireworks. I guess Japan felt like lighting fireworks too."  
Sakuno smiled. "Where is it?"

"Near the bridge in the second district at 9."  
Sakuno smiled and ran off to find her boyfriend. "Ryoma-Kun!" She called when she spotted him.

Ryoma was at practice and was covered in sweat. He wiped most of his sweat on the towel before approaching Sakuno. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you busy tonight around 9?"  
Ryoma shook his head. "No, why?"

Sakuno played with her fingers and was blushing. "W-wo-would yo-you l-l-like to comewatchthefireworkswithme!" She said quickly at the end.

Ryoma smiled and clutched on to the fence that was between them. "I'd love to." He said, "I'll come pick you up then around 8:30."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Do well in practice!" And she was off.

Ryoma's Sempais began to nudge him and give him that look. "So are you going to finally going to get to 2nd base?" Momo-Sempai asked.

"Shut up." Ryoma said back as he swatted the hands away from his body.

"O-Chibi has grown up into a MAN!" Eiji said with tears freefalling.

"BURNING!" Kawamura roared with fire burning brightly behind him, "Ryoma has become a man BURNING!"  
"Shut up already Sempais!" Ryoma yelled angry about the teasing, "Let's finish practice so I can get ready for my date."

"HAI!" They all cheered.

**Around 8:30**

Ryoma had showered, slip on a pair of jeans a plain white tee shirt and was wearing his signature cap with an 'R' on the front. Ryoma knocked on the door and Sakuno was there with a blush on her face. She was wearing a short skirt with the black short spandex under them. Her top was a plain white tank top that went well with her skirt. Ryoma stared at his beautiful girlfriend. Sakuno noticed his stares and started to fidget. "Do I look that weird?" She asked touching her skirt.

Ryoma looked at her face and took her hand. "Not at all, you're too cute that I don't want to show anyone else."  
Sakuno blushed and followed Ryoma. "At least get off my porch before you start saying corny lines Echizen!" Ryuzaki-Sensei yelled (also Sakuno's grandmother if you didn't know!)

"Sorry Obaa-Chan." Sakuno said and hurried away embarrassed with Ryoma dragged behind her.

"Geez, kids these days." Ryuzaki-Sensei said as she shook her head and smiled.

They had gotten to the bridge and a large amount of people were already there waiting. "You want something to eat?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. "If you don't mind." Sakuno said.

Ryoma held tight to her hand and they waddled through the crowd. Sakuno was getting squished and didn't like the feeling of others so close to her. Sakuno let out a small squeak when she felt a hand on her butt. She had lost Ryoma's hand and now in the middle of a crowd with someone touching her butt. "Ryoma-Kun." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend you son of a bitch?" Ryoma hissed as he grabbed the hand of the pervert away from Sakuno.

The man looked drunk. "Man, I'm just trying to have a good time, relax, I don't mean anything."  
Ryoma punched the man and he stumbled and pushed down a bunch of people behind him like bowling pins. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno and hugged her. "Try some shit like that again and I swear to whatever gods are out there I will beat the shit out of you."  
The man was already unconscious but Sakuno felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't like violence but she was flattered that Ryoma would do something like that. "Are you alright?" Ryoma asked with a concerned look on his face.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Thank you."  
He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. Sakuno was confused. Ryoma wasn't the type who liked showing his feelings when people were looking. "Ryoma-Kun?" Sakuno said, "Everyone can see us."  
"Let them." He said, "I just had an urge to hug you…bare with me."  
Sakuno held on tightly to his shirt and nodded. The crowd was buzzing but between Ryoma and Sakuno time had slowed and they felt as if they were alone together. There trance had ended when the first firework was launched into the sky and the sky was filled with colors. Sakuno watched in amazement the colors filling the sky. Ryoma watched her when a smile had slowly crept onto his face. They were still embraced and it just felt…right. Sakuno had looked up to see Ryoma smiling down at her. Sakuno blushed and continued watching. "Sakuno." He said…him saying her first name like that always made her heart beat faster.

Sakuno looked up at him. The finale was shot into the sky and was making its way up to the heavens. Ryoma had leaned down and pressed his lips against Sakuno's. The firework shined brightly and everyone was happy. Ryoma had backed up to see Sakuno's expression to see it bright red. Sakuno looked up at him and smiled. "What was that for?" She asked with a giggle.

"Because I had an urge to kiss you."

At that moment Sakuno felt daring. She went on her tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and backed away to see his shocked expression. "It's because I had an urge to kiss you too." She said and ran away from her boyfriend.

Ryoma smirked and ran after her. "Come back here! I still have other urges!"  
Sakuno continued to run away from her boyfriend with a large smile on her face.

Fin*


End file.
